U.S. Pat. No. 5,828,768 for a Multimedia Personal Computer With Active Noise Reduction And Piezo Speakers to Eatwell et al discloses a plurality of microphones on the lid of a laptop computer. The problem with having the microphones in such a location is that 1) the user is a large distance away from the microphones during use, causing the microphones not to work as well, and 2) the microphones may be in the vicinity of speakers located on the notebook computer allowing for interference between the speakers and the microphone when both are in use.
What is needed is a notebook computer that has a microphone that can be placed near a user. What is also needed is a microphone that is placed far enough away from the speakers so that there is no interference between the microphone and the speakers.